Not Much Happens in Falkreath
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Changed the description to better fit the story. Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Scouts-Many-Marshes, Odahviing and Hadvar are all in service to The Dragonborn at Lakeview Manor. When an orphan child comes to them in the night they decide to take him in, much to The Dragonborn's displeasure. Raising a child is difficult, but raising a child in Skyrim is even harder.
1. And So It Begins

Chapter One

And So It Begins

Ghorbash the Iron Hand, known by his friends simply as Ghorbash, was walking down the road next to Half Moon Mill when he heard a sound come from behind. It was a broken sound, as if whoever was making it was running really fast and had come a long way. Ghorbash only knew the sound to be of a rushing enemy, his time in the Legion had taught him that. Turning around, Ghorbash unsheathed his axe and raised it.

He was standing in front of a courier; he was wearing a green tunic and brown leather shoes. Sweat rolled down his brow and the hand which held the letter he was delivering was shaking. He was no older than ten.

"Are you okay?" Ghorbash asked with concern

The courier nodded and handed Ghorbash the letter

"Who's it from?" the Orc pressed, wanting more information

"He wouldn't say" the courier replied as he caught his breath, "Only that you were a friend. Paid me a hefty sum of gold to get it in your hands though..."

Ghorbash rolled his eyes and looked upward in disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke?"

The courier shrugged, his breathing was shallow, almost as if at any moment he were going to pass out. Ghorbash knelled down on one knee and pulled out a potion of stamina, he opened it and bade the courier drink.

"Thank you" the courier said gratefully, "Might've blacked out without that."

Ghorbash nodded, "What's your name?"

The courier looked Ghorbash over, wanting to know if he could trust him.

"That depends" he said, "Are you going to rip my spine out?"

Ghorbash stared at him as if he were completely insane

"Why would I do that?" Ghorbash asked, "You think that because I'm an Orc I rip people's spines off for no reason?"

The courier nodded, it was a fair assumption

"That's hardly fair now is it?" Ghorbash continued, "I have proven myself to be a respected member of society, in good standing. Not some bush whacking savage."

The courier shook his head, "Please sir" he stumbled, "Don't take it personally, I meant nothing by it!"

Ghorbash huffed, hurt and frankly pissed that someone would automatically jump to racist conclusions. He quickly let this go, seeing that the courier was just a kid. The courier, in an effort to make up for his folly, gave Ghorbash what he wanted.

"Samuel at your service"

Ghorbash raised his eyebrows, for he was sure that he had heard that name before. Then again Samuel was a common name, but Ghorbash swore that he recognized his voice.

"Where do you come from boy?" Ghorbash said as he stood up to his full height and sheathed his weapon.

Samuel nervously looked around as if he were afraid to answer.

"No place" he answered, "I used to come from Riften. In Honorhall Orphanage, you heard of it?"

Ghorbash nodded, for he had heard of it and he had seen Samuel, there was no doubt in his mind.

"You should consider adoption" Samuel continued, "There are a lot who weren't as lucky as me. The Headmistress could tell you more."

Ghorbash waved him off, "I'm not exactly the fatherly type" he answered, "Too headstrong, not patient enough...too strict, I could go on."

Samuel nodded and made his way down the road towards Whiterun. Before he could leave earshot, Ghorbash called after him.

"Boy!" he cried, "It's dangerous to wander the road alone!"

Samuel either didn't hear him or heard him and didn't care. He had made it this far on his own, he would be alright.

Ghorbash didn't open the letter; he merely stuffed it in his pocket and headed for home.

Home for Ghorbash was Lakeview Manor, a large property near the coast of Lake Ilinalta. Walking up to the house, which was starting to become something of a villa, Ghorbash ran into Gunjar, the carriage driver for Lakeview.

"How's it going Ghorbash?" Gunjar asked in his usual friendly manner

"Can't complain much" Ghorbash answered, "Where's the boss at?"

Gunjar looked around, to his right was a stable, behind him was the house and behind that was a small apiary. A small path veering to the left could be seen, down which worker's quarters could be. Next to the worker's quarters was the apple orchard that was at the bottom of the hill on which the house was on.

The house itself was huge. Three stories tall, with six wings. It had an alchemy lab, an enchanter's tower, a kitchen, an armory and a master bedroom suite. On the porch that connected the bedroom suite to the outside was a dragon post, something of a makeshift helipad, on which Odahviing and at times Paarthurnax, would come to land. At the moment, Odahviing was on errands and not at the house.

"I don't know" Gunjar said, "Haven't seen him all day. Although I would check the Tower, he seems to spend a lot of time up there."

Ghorbash sighed; he was afraid that this was going to be his answer; he thanked Gunjar and walked inside.

Walking inside, Ghorbash quickly passed through the entry way and came into the main hall. An elaborate table, big enough for twenty people, was the center piece. On the right and left side of the room were stairs to the upper floors. Over the table, a chandelier could be seen, the room being open in the middle all the way to the top.

To Ghorbash's right was a small table and chair; to his left was a shelf. On the right side of the room was the bedroom suite; on the left was the kitchen area. The back wall of the main hall had two doors, one on each side, which lead into the enchanter's tower, otherwise known as The Tower and the armory. There was also a back room which had a trapdoor that opened up to the cellar.

Ghorbash looked around the room and saw Scouts-Many-Marshes, the cook of the household, sitting at the table trying to think of what the house was going to have for dinner. Unlike most cooks in Skyrim, Scouts did not spend all of his hours of the day in the kitchen, only there when he was needed. The rest of the time he was either out helping the others in the orchard, the apiary or trying to get fish from the lake. Scouts was almost always working and thus only got breaks during the evening hours after dinner. Because of his hard working mentality, Ghorbash respected and often times looked up to him, Scouts did the same.

"Have you seen the Dragonborn anywhere?" Ghorbash asked as he walked up to Scouts, who turned upon hearing his voice.

"Ghorbash!" Scouts said happily as he stood up, "Haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

Ghorbash laughed, for he had only been gone for a week and Scouts already missed him.

"I'm fine you belt" Ghorbash answered playfully, "Now tell me, have you seen the boss around?"

Scouts' tail moved side to side impatiently, it would do this whenever the Argonian was thinking really hard about something, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Not recently" he answered, "Did you check the cellar? He might be there."

Ghorbash huffed, "Funniest thing. Gunjar told me to check the Tower, and you're telling me to check the cellar. Is something going on?"

Scouts looked around innocently, "What could be going on? Not much happens in Falkreath, you know that. Besides-"

Scouts gestured to himself

"I'm just a simple cook."

Ghorbash sat opposite Scouts, in front of him was a tankard of cold mead, which he drank hardly.

"I thought you were a blacksmith" Ghorbash exclaimed as he wiped his mouth

"I was once" Scouts answered, "Appreciated in Gideon under Talen-Jei. He was a blacksmith too, a lot of us were. When he switched to the bartending business, I followed suit and learned to cook. Know every one of the Gourmet recipes by heart, along with a few other things."

"Why did you switch to cooking?" Ghorbash asked curiously, he had known Scouts for almost a year, never once did past professions come up in conversation.

"I realized that I would rather do something that doesn't pay well under good management then something that makes me rich under bad management." Scouts answered, "The head smith was a cruel one, whip his tail at you if you even so much as looked at him wrong. Talen and I go a long way back. We hatched at the same time."

Sooner or later, dinner time rolled around. Scouts had prepared a luxurious meal- hearty venison, salmon fresh from the lake, potatoes and cabbage stew. For drink, there was every kind there was-traditional mead, ale, alto wine, spiced wine and the prized Black-Briar mead, all of them chilled from the snows of the Throat of the World, courtesy of Paarthurnax and Arngeir, the former of whom was on the landing pad outside with Odahviing at this point. Ghorbash, Scouts, Gunjar and Brelyna Maryon, who was visiting, were sitting at the table.

To include the dragons in the festivities there were no doors on the second tier of the building, instead, the master of the house installed an entire wall that slides upward via a pull chain. This was enough to allow Odahviing and Paarthurnax to stick their heads and half of their neck through the building comfortably without shaming themselves, for the building was big enough for such an arrangement.

Ghorbash looked up at Odahviing and handed the dragon a piece of venison.

"Many thanks" Odahviing said in gratitude, "I haven't eaten since I passed over Darkwater Crossing."

Ghorbash shrugged, he had no idea why Odahviing was thanking him, for he didn't do anything.

"Don't thank me" he said, "thank the cook."

Odahviing turned towards Scouts and brought his head low in approval

"Derkeethus wishes you well Scouts-Many-Marshes." the dragon continued, "He wishes to cordially invite you to-"

Odahviing searched his mind, for he had forgotten what it was that Derkeethus said, he knew that it was important, but for some reason couldn't remember.

Odahviing left soon after, too embarrassed about forgetting something that was honestly trivial, to even so much as stay in the presence of good company. The others looked concernedly at Paarthurnax.

"Dragons are prideful by nature" Paarthurnax explained, "Odahviing is chief even among them. Despite his new found humility and kindness, he finds it difficult to adapt to...accepting his own humanity as it were."

"Understandable" Gunjar replied, "I mean if you're one thing for so long, it can be difficult to change right?"

Paarthurnax nodded in agreement.

Ghorbash could relate to that, often times he had thought about returning to the stronghold. Maybe he would become chief, take on many wives and have many descendants. Or maybe Ghorbash would plead for his position as a member of the tribe, or maybe he would reenlist in the Legion. But in the end Ghorbash knew that he couldn't forsake the position that was now bestowed upon him.

The door burst open, the cold night winter air came rushing through the door. Brelyna walked towards the door and found Samuel collapsed in front of the door.

"Gunjar, Ghorbash! Someone help me!" Brelyna called

Gunjar, Ghorbash and Scouts came running to see what the trouble was

"Mara's mercy he's freezing" Brelyna continued, she looked towards the fire in the main hall, it was dying.

"Paarthurnax" Scouts said, "Light the-" Scouts didn't even have to finish his sentence for Paarthurnax to comply with the request, for he could see from inside.

Gunjar and Ghorbash carried Samuel towards the fire, while Brelyna fetched a blanket from one of the cabinets. Scouts, seeing that all of the food had been eaten, headed for the kitchen and started making soup and juniper berry pie.

Samuel shivered despite the fact that he was almost on top of the fire. Ghorbash had Brelyna bring more blankets and Gunjar to grab a book.

"Hurry it up with that soup Scouts" Ghorbash yelled, "The boy's freezing to death out here!"

At this the frantic sounds of pots, the whipping of batter and the stoking of the oven fire could be heard, Scouts was obviously using both hands and his tail for the job, doubling his work output. In Scouts' mind it still wasn't fast enough.

Gunjar came back with a book, but before he could so much as open it, he tripped over an end table, accidentally throwing the book in the fire, destroying it. Gunjar stood up nervously and was prepared to get chewed out by Ghorbash, but no such thing happened, instead Ghorbash stood and went to get another book himself. The Orc didn't so much as move before Paarthurnax stopped him.

"Steward" Paarthurnax began, "Sit and bade rest. I will tell a story."

Ghorbash complied and took his place back at the table. Scouts appeared from the kitchen, covered in flour and soup stains, but with soup and pie in hand.

"This will warm you right up" Scouts said proudly to Samuel, "It's not much I'm afraid. But it was made with all the care in the world."

Samuel smiled and thanked Scouts by enjoying the meal, for there was no need for words between them.

While Samuel ate, Paarthurnax told the story of how he met The Dragonborn, for none of them were there and so none knew the tale. When he got to the part about the Blades and them wanting to kill him, they all scoffed, not at Paarthurnax, but at Delphine and Esbern's blindness of moral compasses and their ever changing directions. As punishment for this, they were put into exile by The Dragonborn and the Greybeards, never to pick up a blade for dragon slaying again. Paarthurnax continued to say that Delphine refused and is now living in the Skyrim wilderness, killing any dragon that she sees, eventually, he suspects, she will die at the hands of one.

"Why are The Blades so narrow minded?" Samuel asked curiously

"Because they know no other way of being" Paarthurnax answered, "Their wisdom in distrust of dragons is true, however misguided. I can be trusted, as can Odahviing, they, or rather she, is ignorant of this. I have no doubt, The Dovahkiin will see to her end soon enough."

Eventually the time came for bed. Scouts, Gunjar and Brelyna retired to the workers quarters, running as fast as they could to avoid freezing to death. Paarthurnax left some time after, preferring his perch at the Throat of the World. Samuel stayed by the fire with Ghorbash watching over him until he fell asleep.

The Orc had a strange feeling in his stomach, he couldn't place what it was, but he knew that it was something new for him. Ghorbash, upon seeing that Samuel was asleep, retired to bed, with full intention of returning him returning to Riften the next morning. He did not forget about the letter, but he decided, since it was nearing the small hours of the next morning, to wait until daylight to read it.


	2. It Takes a Village (Part One)

Chapter Two

It Takes a Village (Part One)

Ghorbash, Scouts and Gunjar woke early, like they did every morning to see to the land and house. Scouts was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. They looked towards the door to find that The Dragonborn, known by his friends as Ivan, had returned from wherever it was that he had been.

"Ghorbash" Ivan said, "I'm home!"

"I can see that sir" Ghorbash replied as he appeared from the back room, "But you weren't supposed to be back for another two days. What happened?"

Ivan laughed, "You know me. I always get things done early."

Ivan walked through the main hall and into his bedroom where he kept an armor mannequin.

"Ghorbash" Ivan called again, "Can you help me with this?"

Ghorbash rolled his eyes, for he knew that Ivan was just being lazy.

"If you can shout dragons out of the sky" Ghorbash answered, "Than taking off armor shouldn't be a problem."

Ivan laughed and reappeared dressed in normal work clothes. It was then that he noticed Samuel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for breakfast.

"Ghorbash" Ivan said curiously, "Who is this?"

Ghorbash looked at Samuel and then at Ivan, he saw no reason to lie

"This is Samuel" Ghorbash declared, "He came to us during the night; we gave him a place to stay."

Ivan nodded in understanding, but still kept his disposition

"And when will he be leaving?"

Scouts stopped working in the kitchen; a dead silence filled the room, almost as if the house itself had answered for them. Ivan's brow furrowed in contempt. Ghorbash nervously motioned for Samuel to come closer, he did so. Ghorbash then turned towards Ivan and gave his answer.

"Now before you say anything-"

Ivan cut him off

"By the Nine you adopted him!"

Ghorbash knew that he would jump to that conclusion, so did Scouts, who slowly resumed his work but not so that he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Of course not" Ghorbash said defensively, "We just thought that it would be best if Samuel were to stay here until someone came along. Gunjar already sent a messenger to the Orphanage in Riften, it's been done."

Ivan groaned. He had no interest in being a father, as if he was qualified for the position in the first place. Ghorbash already voiced his opinion on the issue, he was with a mind of Ivan, but his was more on actual reason than simple dislike or unwillingness. Scouts however, was happy to take Samuel on. Brelyna, who had returned to Winterhold, also said that she would be honored to "raise" Samuel until a suitable family came along. Odahviing, who was visiting like he did every morning, chimed in the conversation.

"Thuri" Odahviing chastised, "I think it is practical. Besides it'd be nice to get some cheer in here."

Odahviing turned to Samuel

"Think of me as the fun uncle you've always wanted."

Samuel smiled, Ivan was not amused.

"Are you serious?" Ivan screamed turning to Odahviing, "You can't be his uncle; you're not even relatively human!"

Odahviing brushed him off, "I fail to see why that matters. I mean after all, wolves do it all the time to human young. Who says dragons can't do the same?"

"You're mad!" Ivan exclaimed

"I'm with Odahviing" Scouts replied, he was standing by the kitchen door at this point, "At least until we find someone who wants him."

Ivan rolled his eyes, almost as if he knew that Argonian would be on board. Ivan turned towards the Orc to get his opinion.

"Please tell me that you're not with this" Ivan begged, "Please tell me that. Tell me that you're a vampire, that you're a daedra worshiper-"

Ghorbash cut him off at this, "Does Malacath count as a daedra?"

"Yes" Ivan answered annoyingly

Ghorbash smiled, "Then this boy should be nothing."

Ivan groaned again, personally everyone thought that he was being over dramatic for no reason.

"Let me do something" Samuel blurted out, "Let me prove my worth! I'm the fastest runner in all of Skyrim. I'm a decent scout; I know these woods like the back of my hand. How do you think I got here on my own all the way from Riften? Why I bet that I can-"

Ivan screamed, he didn't scream an actual word or at any particular person, just an audible noise. Ghorbash, in an effort to get him to stop, slapped Ivan as hard as he could.

Ivan stopped, he was so surprised that he didn't even know what to say, his face was of complete shock and disbelief. Odahviing laughed hysterically

"It seems that even The Dragonborn needs to be slapped once in a while!"

Ivan whipped around towards Odahviing and bashed his teeth as if he were a wolf

"Shut up you scale backed overgrown lizard! What do you know anyway?"

Odahviing huffed; he wasn't going to answer if Ivan was going to be childish. Scouts stared at Ivan as if he were a spoiled brat without a sense of how things worked in the world, his eyebrows were neither raised nor furrowed, but somewhere in between, his arms were crossed and his stance, which was normal straight, had leaned and favored the left, his right shoulder towards the kitchen.

Ivan turned towards Ghorbash, who slapped him again for good measure; this caused Ivan to fall into the chair that was behind him. Ivan finally gave up and ran his hands through his hair, which had bits of dirt and blood in it.

"If you're doing this-" Ivan said reluctantly, "do it right! Keep him out of my affairs Ghorbash...and no more than a month. If he's still here by then throw him out!"

Ghorbash nodded in understanding, Ivan's request seemed fair. Scouts and Odahviing relaxed, happy at least to see that Ivan had agreed to the arrangement.

Samuel turned to Ghorbash and Scouts, "What should I call you guys?"

Ghorbash and Scouts thought about it long and hard. They both knew that the moniker of "father" was overstepping boundaries; they had to also be careful not to become too attached to Samuel, for if that happened it was inevitable that they would want him to stay.

"Think of me as your older brother" Scouts answered

Ghorbash nodded, guessing that Scouts would play that part. Ghorbash decided to be the exact opposite of Odahviing.

"Think of me as your uncle who actually cares for your well being-"

Ghorbash turned to Odahviing

"And who won't potentially put you in life threatening situations."

Odahviing laughed, "Come now that's hardly fair is it?" he said, "I'm a dragon. What do you expect me to do, sit on the Throat of the World and meditate like some old mystic? No! I am a cut above that!"

Ghorbash and Scouts became uncomfortable, for they knew that Odahviing was talking about Paarthurnax

Odahviing huffed, sensing their discomfort.

"It's a game we play" Odahviing explained, "To see who can come up with the best insults. All in good fun I assure you."

Ghorbash wasn't convinced, Scouts a little more so, but he was still weary on the issue.

Breakfast was uneventful. Ivan taking his food all the way to the Tower to avoid being seen at the same table with Samuel, who barely even noticed that Ivan was gone, for Ghorbash, Scouts and Odahviing kept him entertained by telling stories, swapping jokes and radiating off of each other's good energy that flowed throughout the room as if it were poisoned with laughter and merriment.

After breakfast, Ghorbash and Scouts decided to work in the orchard, bringing Samuel along to introduce him to the other workers. Odahviing meanwhile, headed for the lake and to Riverwood to catch some fish and to see an old friend.

Flying high to avoid being seen instantly, Odahviing, with a large bundle of fish in his claws, dropped the bundle skillfully down a hallow tree trunk for Ghorbash or Scouts to pick up later. The dragon then reached Riverwood, landing in the river itself, to not cause destruction to the buildings.

Odahviing, and Paarthurnax for that matter, were regulars at Riverwood to the point where the townspeople accepted them as part of the community. Gerdur, the miller, was busy with cutting timber, as if there was anything else that a miller could be busy with. Odahviing made a point to tell Ivan to get lumber from Gerdur, since Half Moon refused to sell.

Hadvar was at his uncle's smith, having an extended ten year leave from the Legion to recover from the war. When he wasn't off fighting rebels or the Dominion, Hadvar helped his uncle. Personally Hadvar thought that blacksmithing was a rather boring occupation, he would rather be on the road or on the battlefield. Odahviing looked to his right, for he was in front of the mill and saw the forge. Odahviing had heard about Hadvar from the stories that Ivan had told him, from these stories, Odahviing judged that Hadvar was a good, decent and honest man.

"Hadvar" Odahviing called, "You look tried, come here and sit with me."

Hadvar didn't so much as look up at Odahviing, he was too focused on his work, at the moment he was making a steel sword.

"Leave me alone Odahviing" Hadvar exclaimed, "I'm working."

Odahviing grunted, "Why? You're not doing anything important. There are no dragons to slay, people to rape or castles and villages to pillage. If I recall that's what soldiers do right?"

Hadvar rolled his eyes and still continued with his work, "Not the Legion. Maybe the Stormcloaks did, but not us, we're dignified."

Odahviing laughed, "Dignity has many definitions for many different people Hadvar. What you call dignity, others might call..."

Odahviing personally had no idea where he was going with this and so immediately dropped the statement.

"Never you mind!" the dragon continued, "Please sit with me" he was begging now, "I'm lonely."

Hadvar shook his head and said nothing, trying to the best of his ability to continue his work.

Odahviing began thrashing the water by splashing his claws around, moving his wings back and forth and slamming his tail against the riverbed. All of these things were loud and incredibly annoying. Hadvar gave in.

"Alright already!" Hadvar screamed, "Gods you're worse than Dorthe is!"

Odahviing stopped and laughed to himself as Hadvar made his way over.

"See" Odahviing said with a grin, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You're a spoiled child" Hadvar replied

"Spoiled child!" Odahviing cried, extremely offended, "Why that was mere sport, not spoiled at all. That would imply that I was raised boy!"

Hadvar stared at Odahviing in confusion, "What are you talking about? You have parents don't you?"

Odahviing nodded, "Had" he answered sharply, "I had parents. Weren't exactly the kindest of people, being that they're Stendarr and Kynareth, they barely had time for me."

Hadvar become even more confused, for it had always been said that dragons came from other dragons, like all things and that the first dragon came from Akatosh himself.

"Not entirely true." Odahviing corrected, "Although not entirely false either."

This was all he would say.

"What does it matter where I came from?" Odahviing concluded, "What matters is the here and the now."

Hadvar rolled his eyes, annoyed that Odahviing once again, had no point to anything, he was starting to feel as if the dragon had nothing interesting to say at all, for not having points was a constant thing with him. Hadvar assumed this was with all dragons.

"What are you doing?" Hadvar asked annoyingly, "I have to get back to work."

Odahviing laughed, "No you don't" he said

Before Hadvar could blink, Odahviing flipped him up in the air with a swipe of his claw. Just as Hadvar was about to fall back to the earth, Odahviing flew up and leveled out, Hadvar landing on the dragon's back. Odahviing then headed back to Lakeview, Hadvar was screaming for about five minutes.

When Odahviing returned to Lakeview about ten minutes later, for it wasn't that far from Riverwood, Scouts, Ghorbash and Samuel were in the orchard...


	3. Imagining Dragons

Chapter Three

Imagining Dragons

The orchard workers were J'Zhargo, Malborn and Tsavani, who at present were doing what apple pickers do. J'Zhargo could not keep his eyes of off Tsavani; he kept fantasizing about how she looked in the moonlight. Malborn scoffed, for he absolutely hated displays of affection, especially when it came to couples and children. It reminded him too much of what he once had and so he had come to resent anyone who had even a fraction of what he used to possess.

"I was thinking Tsavani" J'Zhargo said as he placed his apples in the basket, "That maybe we could go down to the lake tonight. Show you the beauty of the world."

Tsavani rolled her eyes, she liked J'Zhargo but not enough to do what he was suggesting. If anything she was more willing to go on a "let's be good friends" level than anything else.

Scouts walked up with Samuel behind him. As soon as J'Zhargo and the others saw Scouts they stopped what they were doing, for Scouts, being the household cook was in charge of the orchard.

"Something you need sir?" J'Zhargo asked eagerly

"Not right now J'Zhargo" Scouts answered, "But there is someone that I'd like you to meet."

J'Zhargo looked to Scouts' right and saw Samuel, holding his head up high.

"Hi" Samuel said as he extended his hand, "I'm Samuel."

J'Zhargo was not a fan of children, most Khajiit weren't, Tsavani included.

Malborn mirrored this dislike, for it reminded him of his past.

"Ugh" Malborn groaned, "Please tell me that you have parents. Please tell me that!"

Samuel shook his head, "They're dead" he replied, "Grew up in the Orphanage in Riften."

Malborn silently cursed them to Oblivion

"Samuel is going to be staying with us for a while" Scouts explained, "So play nice."

J'Zhargo and Tsavani huffed, "Yes Dad" they replied sarcastically, "We'll be good."

J'Zhargo was turned on by the fact that Tsavani was thinking the exact same thing as him, so much so that he immediately thought about bringing up the lake again.

Scouts stared at them glaringly and then went to the other side of the orchard. Ghorbash stared at Samuel awkwardly.

"So...what do you like to do?" he asked, hoping to find something that he had in common with the boy.

Samuel thought about it long and hard, "Well let's see...I like to play Kill the Orc, it's a game that me and the others used to play."

_"Of course you do"_ Ghorbash thought to himself, _"Because it wouldn't be fun if we were killing a dragon or a giant or something. No let's kill some Orcs yeah that'll be fun..."_

Samuel didn't even bother waiting for Ghorbash to protest, "I'll be the Nord King and you be the savage Orc."

Ghorbash shook his head, "No" he replied in disbelief, "This is a racist game."

Samuel seemed indifferent and pressed Ghorbash harder.

Ghorbash groaned, this kid was starting to get on his nerves.

_"Malacath please...for me...kill this kid. No one will miss him. Much."_

At this a large storm cloud appeared, directly over Samuel's head

_"Just kidding"_ Ghorbash continued, _"Just make him less annoying."_

A bolt of lightning hit Samuel in the behind, causing the kid to fall over.

Ghorbash couldn't help but laugh to himself.

J'Zhargo kneeled down to Samuel, who leaned intently as if he were expecting something.

"Can I show you something?" J'Zhargo asked, Tsavani and Malborn shook their heads in discontent

"J'Zhargo" Tsavani said warningly, "What did Ivan tell you about using magic?"

J'Zhargo huffed, "Who says that he's the only one who gets to do it? I'm Master Wizard at the College after all; I should get to use magic when I want to use magic."

Malborn groaned, "I would've been better off dead."

J'Zhargo stood up and turned sharply to Malborn, "That can be arranged you know. Just because the Thalmor are gone doesn't mean that people don't want you dead. Plenty of people would love to see your head on a pike."

Tsavani gave a glaring look at Samuel and then back at J'Zhargo.

"J'Zhargo" she said, "There's a boy here. Be courteous!"

J'Zhargo nodded and bowed his head respectfully, "My Lady" he answered, "Forgive me. It is this heat, it has gotten to me. I knew not what I was saying to Malborn."

Tsavani rolled her eyes, "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

J'Zhargo got the hint and turned to Samuel, who stopped him before he could say anything.

"It's alright sir" Samuel said, "I don't mind."

J'Zhargo ruffled Samuel's hair and pulled out a soul gem. J'Zhargo was always in the mood for showing off, even for children. Just because you're not a fan of something doesn't mean that you despise them. There is a difference.

"See this?" he began, "This holds the soul of a great Khajiit. A warrior, a King...my father...he was a great man, a humble man."

Samuel stared at the soul gem, "What was his name?"

J'Zhargo laughed, "J'Zhargo. I took my father's name to honor him. I hope that I can make him proud. I hope that he will see that coming here; to this place was not a mistake."

Samuel smiled, "I don't think it was a mistake. You're here for a reason. Just like anybody."

J'Zhargo knew that Samuel's answer was literal but he took it in a philosophical way.

Scouts came up with a basket full of apples. At the same time, Gunjar came running up, he was panting as if he had ran all the way to Winterhold instead of taking the carriage.

"Scouts" Gunjar said, "There's something you...need to know."

Scouts looked at Gunjar with concern, for he had never seen him like this before.

"What's going on?" Scouts asked, "Is something wrong?"

Gunjar shook his head, "It's Derkeethus. Something happened in the mine, a cave in..."

Scouts didn't want for Gunjar to finish, "Is he dead?"

Gunjar shook his head, "He's fine Scouts. Derkeethus is fine. But its worse, Shahvee and Neertrenaza were visiting him..."

Scouts once again, cut Gunjar off, "Are they-?"

Gunjar shook his head, "No" he replied, "But it's worse than that...Talen-Jei was on his way there when a dragon attacked him."

Scouts was sure that Talen-Jei was dead, for there was no possible way that he could've survived a dragon attack. Still to tell his heart that it was true, he asked anyway.

"Come to think of it" Gunjar said, "Paarthurnax came in at the last second and saved him, brought him back to Riften safe and sound."

Scouts, as well as the others, were extremely confused.

"If no one is dead" Scouts began, "Then why do you look like that just ran the Skyrim Olympiad?"

Gunjar shook his head, for he still wasn't done yet. Before Gunjar had a chance to speak Ghorbash stepped in

"Gunjar" he said, "Is it really something?"

Gunjar nodded. Ghorbash allowed him to continue

"The dark elves and the Argonians have called a truce" Gunjar stated, "The Kings of Black Marsh and Morrowind are signing the treaty as we speak."

This actually was good news, for Scouts had something that he had been meaning to do in the event that such a thing occurred in his lifetime.

"Gunjar" Scouts said sternly, "I need you to take me to Winterhold. There's something that I need to do."

Gunjar stared at Scouts curiously, but the Argonian's stare told him otherwise and sent him to the carriage. Gunjar sulked at the prospect of returning to Winterhold, for he just got back from the ruined city no less than five minutes ago and he was already going back. It was going to be a long journey that was for sure.

Hadvar and Odahviing landed on the dragon landing pad, as soon as he got the chance Hadvar jumped off the dragon's back, thankful that he was on solid ground once again. Samuel, who saw this, came running up.

"Wow" he said eagerly, "Can I have a ride?"

Odahviing laughed heartedly, "Of course little Samuel. Any time you want. But let me rest my haunches first, it's been a long day."

Ghorbash and J'Zhargo came up from behind

"Steward" Odahviing continued, "I left a bundle of fish in the usual place. You don't mind getting it do you?"

Ghorbash shook his head, "I don't mind at all Odahviing. Not at all..." Ghorbash turned to Samuel, "See you later okay?"

Samuel responded with a quick embrace with Ghorbash uncomfortably returned. He then went on his way down the road to retrieve the fish.

Odahviing turned to J'Zhargo, "And how do you fit into our little family hmm? What role will you play?"

J'Zhargo stared at the dragon in confusion. Odahviing told Samuel to go inside, he obediently did so. Once that was done, Odahviing explained the situation to J'Zhargo and Hadvar, who was resting in a nearby chair within earshot.

"So it's just until he finds a family?" Hadvar asked, wanting to make sure that he knew the terms.

Odahviing nodded

"And we're doing this because?" J'Zhargo added

"You would condemn a boy to die alone in the streets?" Odahviing said asking a question of his own, "If he is going to die let him die with a family that loves him. And if he doesn't have that, then let him die surrounded by people who love him enough that they would be willing, without a second thought, to sacrifice themselves as Martin did...People who would go happily knowing that he is safe and will live another day."

J'Zhargo thought it over for a few moments; in his mind the idea was insane. He wouldn't go so far as to punish the kid by sending him away, for he wasn't cruel. J'Zhargo just found the whole thing to be unnecessary. He was afraid that by agreeing, he would become attached to Samuel and that was something that he was not ready to do. J'Zhargo decided to remain out of the "family" and would simply support Samuel as a close friend would.

Hadvar thought that it would be fun to play the part of cousin. In this instance, he would be "related" to Odahviing, who took it upon himself to not only watch over Samuel but to watch over Hadvar with this decision, like any uncle would do.

Paarthurnax appeared a few hours later, Hadvar, Ghorbash, J'Zhargo and Tsavani were picking apples. Odahviing was singing a song to himself.

_I see the colors of the world they're rearranging_

_ The set of sentinels are cunning estranging all._

_ I think a little about a lot, I'm introverted_

_ You think a lot about a little never heard it_

_ All...of our energy_

_ Bring these words to life._

**(Imagine Dragons: Destination)**

Paarthurnax was carrying a mammoth and seemed to be struggling. Odahviing didn't even know that Paarthurnax was strong enough to lift such a creature-he wasn't. The aging dragon was barely holding his own. Odahviing, seeing that he was the only able to do anything, flew up to help him.

"I can get it" Paarthurnax said as he wheezed, his wings flapping irregularly.

"Nonsense Paarthurnax" Odahviing replied as he grabbed the mammoth's head, and shifted the majority of the weight on himself, "You'll" Odahviing took a breath, for the mammoth was extremely heavy. "Kill yourself if you lift it on your own!"

Paarthurnax huffed, "Since when did you care about my well being?"

Odahviing sighed, deeply hurt

Paarthurnax immediately realized the harshness of his words, for Odahviing was only trying to be helpful.

"I'm sorry." Paarthurnax answered, "I haven't been well lately"

"Are you sick?" Odahviing said, his voice ridden with worry and concern

"Deathly ill" Paarthurnax replied, "Don't worry. Akatosh will come for me when he comes for me. Until then...I'll be where I've always been, by my friends."

Odahviing and Paarthurnax set the mammoth next to the orchard. J'Zhargo, Tsavani and Hadvar ran over to see where it was the dragons got it from but before they could get there, Odahviing and Paarthurnax headed off to the Throat of the World to take consul with each other.

Two hours later Paarthurnax and Odahviing returned, the day was just rearing its head towards evening hours.

Hadvar and J'Zhargo were busy cutting the mammoth. Ivan was busy with Hermaeus Mora, who was a regular visitor to Lakeview Manor. Hermaeus, to fit in with society, disguised himself as Miraak.

"What do you this time?" Ivan asked rather annoyingly, for he had had enough of the Daedric Lord all the way back when Septimus Signus was involved.

"Just your cooperation" Mora answered, "I need you to get a certain book for me, a Black Book that I misplaced some time ago...in Solstheim."

"No" Ivan replied sternly, "I've had enough of that ash, I've had enough of the Dark Elves and I've had enough of the Skaal treating me like I'm some walking deathtrap to humanity. I'm done with that cursed island and I'm done being your Champion. Go find someone else...preferably someone stupid that way they're sure to get the job done."

Mora was extremely insulted by this, he wanted to kill Ivan like he had done so many others, but he was bound by an oath not to harm the Dragonborn or anyone in his household and if it was one thing that Mora loved more than killing people it was making binding deals.

"Damn you" Mora hissed, "Fine, if that's how you're going to be, let's see how Malog Bal feels about this."

Ivan huffed, "You can tell Malog Bal to kiss my ass" he replied

"Believe me" Mora said as he disappeared, "I will."

Ivan flipped Mora the middle finger just as the last bit of him went back to Oblivion. At the same time Ghorbash came back down the road.

"Great" Ghorbash said, thinking that Ivan's gestured was towards him, "Now I have an excuse."

Ghorbash flipped Ivan off without a second thought

"That's right" Ghorbash cried, "Fuck you buddy!"

Ivan heard this and gave Ghorbash a glaring look.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Ghorbash was then knocked off of his feet and pushed back all the way to Pinewatch, a considerable distance from the Manor. He returned covered in sticks and with a broken arm.

"Isn't that a little extreme sir?" the Orc asked

"Yeah" Ivan answered in differently, "But you flipped me off so...don't care."

Ghorbash huffed and followed Ivan inside. Hadvar and the others soon followed.

Ghorbash had J'Zhargo and Hadvar help in getting an extra table in the main hall. It would be a tight fit, but it would make do.

Ivan looked around and noticed that Scouts and Gunjar were nowhere to be found, which was odd for they were always at dinner, Scouts was a requirement being that he was the cook.

"Scouts went to Windhelm Dovahkiin" Paarthurnax answered from outside, someone having neglected to put the wall up, "I saw him go on my way here. He'll be back in the morning."

"Great" Ivan exclaimed sarcastically, "Now who's going to cook the food?"

Samuel immediately volunteered, wanting to prove himself to Ivan. Ivan denied him.

"Come on Ivan" Tsavani chastised, "Let the boy help. He won't hurt anything."

Tsavani, who had experience in kitchens, stood up and made her way towards it, "Dinner will be ready in a half hour" she said looking back, "Come on Samuel, I'm going to show you how to cook for the Thalmor."

Ivan was immediately insulted by this; everyone else knew exactly what Tsavani was talking about, the statement more of a general one than one directed at Ivan himself. Ivan obviously did not see it that way and turned towards J'Zhargo.

"She's getting on my nerves cat" Ivan answered, "Calling me a dirty elf! How dare she? You better set her right."

J'Zhargo shook his head, "I'm sorry but I won't do that."

"Then you have no place here J'Zhargo" Ivan continued, "You and that bitch Tsavani are wasting my money, my time and my patience. Get out of here!"

J'Zhargo remained motionless.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Ivan asked

"Yeah" J'Zhargo said standing up as he prepared himself, "It is."


	4. Birthright

Chapter Four

Birthright

J'Zhargo unsheathed his claws; he would only use his magic unless it was absolutely necessary. Ivan stood up from his chair.

"Are you sure about this J'Zhargo?" Ivan asked

"Just because you climbed a mountain" J'Zhargo answered, "Does not make you King of the World. You think yourself a God among Men. You are nothing, in the end you will be nothing but bones and dust...I guess the Nords were wrong about you, you're not the hero they thought you were."

Ivan shook his head, "I saved Tamriel!"

"At what cost Dovahkiin?" Paarthurnax said from his perch, "Remember you did not devour Alduin's soul. It very well may be possible that the World Eater could return and what then? Your deeds will be for nothing, like the Heroes of Old who first cast him out, replaced by the next hero to put him down."

Ivan laughed at the possibility of such a thing happening.

"You stay out of this Paarthurnax" Ivan screamed, "I don't need-"

Odahviing and Ghorbash looked at each other and then at The Dragonborn, they all had the same idea. Odahviing gave a quick look towards Paarthurnax as if he were begging him to do something, Paarthurnax was already three steps ahead of him.

Before Ivan could finish him sentence, Paarthurnax grabbed Ivan by the shirt, pulled him outside and took to the air.

"What are you doing?" Ivan screamed as he looked down

"Teaching you a lesson you backwards hick" Paarthurnax answered

Ivan laughed, "Really? That's your comeback?"

Paarthurnax laughed in turn, it was devious and telling. Ivan though wasn't listening and simply continued with his insults despite the fact that he was several hundred feet above the ground.

Without a second thought Paarthurnax flung Ivan up in the air and opened up his mouth as if Ivan were a dog treat and he were a dog. Ivan in response pulled out his axe and saved himself from being eaten by wedging the axe between Paarthurnax's upper and lower jaw.

"I may be old" Paarthurnax answered, "But I am still Master of the Greybeards. I can kill you right now with a single word boy!"

Ivan was beginning to show fear, still he held his ground

"Do it then!" Ivan goaded, "Kill me and be done with it!"

Paarthurnax broke Ivan's axe with a quick snap of his mouth, for exactly five seconds Ivan was inside Paarthurnax's mouth. Paarthurnax then spat Ivan out like a spitball, catching him at the last second.

"You don't deserve to die by a dragon" Paarthurnax began, "We only fight those we know who stand a chance. You can shout down all you want, just know that eventually we get back up and take to the skies again."

Paarthurnax looked down at the house. He threw Ivan from where he was into the main hall, no one even so much as moved to try and catch or help him. Ivan could've died right there and no one would've shed a single tear.

Paarthurnax then turned his gaze towards the sky, he shouted a Thu'um, a personal creation that he created as a means of directly communicating with the gods themselves. A large portal opened up, from this portal Paarthurnax could see the realm of Aetherius in all of its glory.

The Eight Divines could be seen. Akatosh, the patron of dragons, was chief among them.

Paarthurnax hung his head low, afraid to look through the portal directly, at the same time Akatosh stared at the dragon, a small smile came across his face.

"What is it that you want?" Akatosh began, "Speak and I will make it so. You have nothing to fear with me Paarthurnax."

Paarthurnax, reassured by this, regained his courage and looked his father directly in the eyes. "Father" Paarthurnax said, "I have called to make a plea. The Dragonborn, although noble in his deeds by slaying Alduin and Miraak, has forsaken his honor. It is not how a true Dragonborn should be, Miraak, dare I say it, was more a Dragonborn than Ivan. He may have been cruel, but throughout his life, Miraak maintained his honor by matching his Voice and his deeds. Miraak followed The Way as I do."

"If I recall correctly Paarthurnax" Akatosh butted in, "The Way of the Voice was created by Jurgen Windcaller."

Paarthurnax nodded, "That is correct Your Grace. The Way of the Voice, a philosophy meant to praise you and the Divines."

"A noble and right thing" Akatosh continued, "But you fell to the Way as a means of reforming yourself Paarthurnax. You did not originally intend it, is that correct?"

Paarthurnax nodded

"And if my memory serves me right, your friend Odahviing is still theoretically in service to Alduin?"

Paarthurnax shook his head," All of these questions mean nothing! We're not talking about me and this isn't a trail. We're talking about the Dragonborn, Dovahkiin."

Akatosh nodded, waiting for Paarthurnax to continue, he did so.

"He is unworthy to have the Gift, strip him of it! Let him see through the eyes of a true mortal man again, let him prove himself three times over without the Voice and then, at the end of his life...have Arkay judge him accordingly."

Arkay, who was next to Akatosh, shook his head

"Do not drag me into this Paarthurnax!" he bellowed

"Apologies" Paarthurnax continued, "But what about the Dovahkiin? We need to come to a decision."

Akatosh closed his eyes and sighed, "Very well" he said solemnly, "I grant you Paarthurnax, Master of the Greybeards, authority in this matter. Do as you see fit. But be warned, if The Dragonborn is unworthy of the Gift, you must bestow it upon someone else. They must come before this court and be reborn as Dovahkiin."

Paarthurnax nodded and the portal closed.

While this conversation between the Paarthurnax and the gods was going on, Ivan and the others were having dinner.

"What is this?" Ivan asked, insulted, "You call this food!"

Tsavani and Samuel nodded

"It's Elsweyr Fondue" Tsavani replied, "Very popular with the political officials in both Solitude and the Imperial City."

"I don't care" Ivan whined, "I want some nice...fresh...Nord...Steak. Can you handle that Tsavani?"

Samuel, at this point, was done being nice. It was time to tell Ivan how it was.

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are?"

At this the room fell silent. Samuel continued

"Everyone else here is being so nice to me. They've offered me a home and a family. Meanwhile you've done is whine and complain about things. I was born in Riften in the Honorhall Orphanage. One of the worst cities in Skyrim, in one of the worst places under one of the meanest people who ever walked the earth-Grelod the Kind."

Samuel moved over to Ghorbash and J'Zhargo, as a means of protecting himself should Ivan blow his lid.

"I grew up alone. I barely had any friends. Day in and day out was hell. I would get beatings for staring in one place for too long. I would get those small burns with the soldering iron if I talked too much or said the wrong thing. And you have the audacity to sit here, dressed like you are in those nice clothes that a Jarl you met three weeks ago gave you, and complain about how you don't have enough?"

J'Zhargo, upon hearing this, found a sense of respect for Samuel, for he said what they were all thinking and what they said to each other when Ivan wasn't around. Samuel, without so much as picking up a blade, became a hero to everyone within earshot.

Ivan stood up and rolled his neck.

"You should respect your Elders boy" Ivan sneered

"He is" Ghorbash, Hadvar and J'Zhargo said in unison

"You too Hadvar" Ivan exclaimed, "Since when did you become a traitor?"

Hadvar huffed, "I'm not the one who turned his back on his friends. You are."

Ivan drew his axe, causing Ghorbash, J'Zhargo, Hadvar and Tsavani to draw their weapons in response. Malborn remained seated, recording the events in his journal. Odahviing, who didn't want to risk injuring Samuel and his protectors, could only watch in helpless silence, seeing that the time had passed for reason.

Just as Ivan was about to shout them out of the house, Paarthurnax stepped in.

"By the name of Akatosh, by the name of Shor and by the name of Tiber Septim I, Paarthurnax, with all of my authority and power strip you of your birthright!"

With that Paarthurnax released a concentrated Thu'um on Ivan, knocking him down and rendering him unconscious. Ghorbash, J'Zhargo, Hadvar, Tsavani and Samuel looked towards Paarthurnax. Odahviing sighed deeply and flew off, to where is unknown. The others looked after him, the dragon was flying high but he didn't seem happy, as if for a minute or two a bit of himself went away.

Later that night, Paarthurnax gathered the household on the deck, next to the platform that served as the dragon landing pad.

"Now a choice must be made" Paarthurnax began, "Who will be the next Dragonborn?"

Silence. Paarthurnax continued

"It is a difficult choice for me. In my eyes you are all worthy and I wish that Akatosh would let me give it to all of you. But I cannot..."

Paarthurnax turned to Samuel

"There is only one choice worth making" the dragon said, "You my boy. I choose you."

Paarthurnax looked up at the sky and roared, signifying that he had made his decision. Paarthurnax then gave Samuel a gift. A halo of light appeared around him and transferred over to Samuel.

"A piece of my soul Dovahkiin" Paarthurnax explained," With this you shall become great."

At this Ghorbash and Hadvar instinctively pulled their weapons and got down on one knee as if they were standing before a King. J'Zhargo and Tsavani followed suit. Malborn remained standing. Paarthurnax gave him a glaring look causing the elf to nervously take a knee. They all looked to Paarthurnax.

Paarthurnax took his claw and cut his own hand, he then swiped all of them in one fluid motion on the forehead, creating a rather large cut. Paarthurnax then took his hand and touched them.

"Take your hand and touch the forehead of those around you" Paarthurnax commanded

All expect J'Zhargo, Tsavani and Malborn complied.

"Now" Paarthurnax exclaimed happily, "we're a family."

Samuel instantly thought about Scouts and Odahviing, who were not present.

"What about them?" Samuel asked, "They're part of this as much as anybody."

Paarthurnax smiled, "They don't need it. They already love you as if you were their own...especially Odahviing."

With that they all went inside and continued with their dinner.


	5. Making an Entrance

Chapter Five

Making an Entrance

Scouts returned the following morning, in the carriage sitting across from him was Brelyna Maryon. They looked different; their heads were held a little higher.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Brelyna asked, her voice unsure but brave

"I don't know" Scouts replied, "But it's not Ivan that's I'm worried about. I'm wondering how the others will take it. What we're doing isn't exactly smiled upon yet."

Brelyna shook her head, "Forget about what's favorable. Let's just do it already."

Scouts extended his hand which Brelyna took and stepped out of the carriage, Scouts then followed her. Gunjar said nothing.

Walking up to house, Scouts noticed that everything was extremely quiet, as if it were abandoned. He tried the door but found it locked, Scouts searched his pockets for his key but then he remembered that he left it inside following Ivan's rule. The strange thing was that Scouts had full intention of resuming his job and returning to the manor, he wasn't leaving and even if he wasn't the cook he would find other means of working.

Brelyna looked around and saw Odahviing sitting on the landing pad looking as if his soul were taken.

"What's wrong Odahviing?" Brelyna asked as she walked up, "You're never like this."

Odahviing shook himself, bringing him out of a self induced trance and turned towards Brelyna.

"Ah, the lovely Brelyna returns to us at last!" Odahviing exclaimed, "Perhaps now she will grant Odahviing's request?"

Brelyna shook her head, "You'll have to ask J'Zhargo about that Odahviing. I'm not that powerful."

Odahviing sighed, "I already did though. It seems that even he isn't powerful enough. Some Master Wizard he is then!"

Brelyna looked around the porch and saw no one but Odahviing

"J'Zhargo is an excellent Master Wizard. I'd say he's the best one the College has had in a long time" Brelyna defended, still looking around for any sign of anyone.

Odahviing rolled his eyes annoyingly, "The others are down at the lake."

Brelyna raised her eyebrows curiously, "And why aren't you there with them? You love the lake."

Odahviing laughed, "True, I do love the lake. I was here waiting for you actually. Now that that is done, I can return."

Scouts came up the stairs to the porch.

"Any sign of them?" he asked

"They're at the lake" Brelyna replied

"Prefect" Scouts exclaimed happily, "We can tell them there!"

Scouts turned quickly to Odahviing, rather nervously, "Is-is Ivan there, at the lake?"

Odahviing nodded, for Ivan was at the lake, just on the other side of it being antisocial. Paarthurnax was secretly watching him from the mountain range that was against the lake, Ivan would not escape him, everything that he did, the dragon would know about.

Odahviing then had an idea; it was a rather good idea.

"Hey" he said to them, "Wanna make an entrance?"

Scouts and Brelyna looked at each other and then at Odahviing in extreme confusion, Odahviing laughed and leaned his head down, begging that they get on. Scouts got on first, Brelyna was understandably hesitant but a wink from Odahviing slowly reassured her.

"Come on, come on" Odahviing encouraged, Brelyna still remained where she was.

Odahviing shook himself playfully and purred as if he were a cat, trying to get Brelyna to laugh, it didn't work. Scouts was about to say something but Odahviing stopped him by lifting his wing and covered Scouts' mouth.

"Let me handle this" Odahviing said to Scouts, after which he turned towards Brelyna, "Don't you trust me Brelyna? It's me remember? Odahviing...I would never do anything to hurt you, any of you. I love you too much for that. Now please, get on."

Brelyna looked at Odahviing and then at Scouts, who was trying to push Odahviing's wing out of the way, when he did so, he was smiling or at least as best as an Argonian could smile. Brelyna, confident by Scouts' smile, climbed up on Odahviing's back. Odahviing took to the sky and headed for the lake.

Hadvar, Ghorbash, J'Zhargo and Samuel were swimming and diving in the lake, it was one of those rare warm days that sometimes happened during Skyrim winter.

"Ghorbash" Hadvar said, "What do you think about Ivan? How is he handling this?"

Ghorbash shrugged, "Hard to say. Mostly he keeps to himself, doesn't talk to anybody anymore. Not like he had much to say anyway."

"Why is he like that?" Samuel asked curiously, "From the stories I've heard the Dragonborn was supposed to be a hero. Ivan's just a jerk."

J'Zhargo laughed, "Ivan isn't the Dragonborn anymore. You are. You must use your gift for good."

Odahviing reached the lake.

"He must go to the Greybeards in High Hrothgar" the dragon exclaimed, "Learn from him as Ivan did, as Ulfric did, as all Dragonborn did."

Hadvar moved towards the bank and retrieved his clothes

"But that journey takes days!" Hadvar replied, "No journey for a boy!"

Odahviing huffed; to say that he was offended was an understatement.

"I can fly him there" Odahviing replied, "Quicker, easier..."

"But safer?" J'Zhargo added

Odahviing snorted, getting more annoyed with them.

"Of course he'll be safe!" Odahviing shouted, "He's my nephew goddamn it!"

Ghorbash and the others stared at Odahviing; they could tell that out of all of them he was the one who take the meaning of family to a whole new level. Ghorbash and Hadvar only thought of it as fulfilling a role, they never planned on calling themselves the title of uncle or cousin respectively, seeing it as more a game between them that Scouts started.

Scouts tapped Odahviing on his shoulder and he obediently lowered his head bringing Scouts and Brelyna in view.

"Brelyna" J'Zhargo said in greeting, "How are we-?"

J'Zhargo noticed that Scouts led Brelyna down Odahviing's back with the gracefulness of a bird, which caused him to stop speaking, not out of jealousy for he did not see Brelyna in that way, but rather in amazement. Never before had he thought that such a thing could happen, J'Zhargo already knew before anyone else what was going on, he just kept it to himself.

Scouts and Brelyna stood on the bank and looked at everyone as they came out. Ghorbash, Samuel and J'Zhargo wrapped towels around themselves, having left their clothes in trees nearby, for there were no suitable swim wear in Skyrim that had been invented yet so they skinny dipped. This was not unusual for everyone, even the women when they swam in rivers or lakes such as Ilinalta did this, it was just another part of the culture.

Brelyna had the decency to look away, Scouts was unashamed. Scouts tapped Brelyna on the shoulder reassuringly, causing her to turn around; he whispered something in her ear, renewing her strength that she was known for. Brelyna, over the past few days, had become increasingly fatigued, draining her confidence and wounding her esteem, the reason for this is unknown.

Scouts wrapped an arm around Brelyna and made the announcement, the announcement that J'Zhargo already knew. Odahviing too, guessed the announcement and what it was as soon as he saw them step out of the carriage and walked with their heads up high as if for a moment all of Skyrim were knelling before them.

"We're getting married" Scouts said happily, "You're all invited as guests of honor."

Samuel ran up Scouts and embraced him.

"What does this mean?" Samuel asked, "Are you going to leave?"

Scouts shook his head, "Are you serious? Me, leave my little brother? Nonsense! I'm not going anywhere."

Brelyna smiled and gently brushed Samuel's wet hair away from his eyes. Scouts had told her of the situation and she happily agreed to it, she saw no other way to raise Samuel and even if she did she wouldn't have protested.

"Brother" she said lovingly, "I never had a brother before."

Ghorbash laughed, "I suppose you never had an Orc for an uncle either."

"Or a dragon" Odahviing added

"And who could forget your cousin?" Hadvar said, playing along

Brelyna and Scouts looked at all of them and laughed. Ivan made his way from the other side of the lake; he was wearing Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking, for a moment Scouts thought that Ivan was walking on water from his own merit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ivan asked annoyingly, "Did I miss something?"

"Yes" they all replied in unison

Ivan raised his eyebrows curiously and saw Scouts smiling ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Ivan continued as he walked over, "Where have you been?"

Scouts laughed, "Wait till you hear the news-"

Before Scouts could continue Ivan slapped him as hard as he could, Scouts immediately recovered.

"Now see here" Scouts began, "Just because I was gone for a few days doesn't give you a right to-"

Ivan slapped him again, Scouts straightened himself

"You will not do that again" Scouts threatened, "I do not want to hurt you. But you risk my honor if you slap me again. Don't do it."

Ivan flashed his teeth, "You dare give me an order you filthy lizard!"

Brelyna raised her hand, fully prepared to summon a flaming familiar to deal with Ivan; J'Zhargo in response conjured a sword in one hand and had a firestorm spell in the other. Odahviing shouted to the sky, immediately bringing Paarthurnax, who in turn called upon Durnehviir from the Soul Cairn.

"You shall not touch him!" Paarthurnax shouted, "Durnehviir, renounce your oath."

Durnehviir shook his head, "I cannot Paarthurnax. I owe him my service, my life."

"He does not have the Blood" Paarthurnax explained, "Ivan is useless to you. Useless to everyone..."

Ivan growled in response, Scouts in turn, punched him in the gut.

"Funny" Scouts said, "to think that I was going to ask for your blessing. I would rather get blessings from the Daedra than from you. You are not a hero, you're just a sad old man with nothing better to do than think he has power."

Ivan growled again, "I do have power!" he screamed, "I am the savior of Skyrim! Of Nirn! Doesn't that mean anything?"

Samuel, J'Zhargo and Ghorbash went to retrieve their clothes; Hadvar looked at Ivan with a sad and pitiful look.

"It's not the power" Hadvar said as he walked away, "it's how you use it."

Durnehviir silently renounced his oath and disappeared. Ivan walked back across the lake, furious and secretly thinking of devouring Odahviing and Paarthurnax's souls, until he remembered that he couldn't do that anymore, which only made him angrier. Odahviing and Paarthurnax looked after Hadvar with deep found respect. Odahviing then turned back to Scouts and Brelyna.

"I'm sorry" Odahviing said, "This was your moment. Not ours and not his."

"It's alright Odahviing" Scouts replied, "We did what we wanted to do and that was it. Nothing more needed to be said."

Paarthurnax shook his head, "That is where you are wrong friend. Today is a day for celebration, in honor of your union. The first of its kind in all of history...it shall be one for the ages."

Brelyna gently wrapped herself around Scouts' arm and walked up towards the house. Odahviing and Paarthurnax couldn't help but admire the scene.


	6. Desire

Chapter Six

Desire

Just as Paarthurnax was about to head up towards the house, Odahviing stopped him. This is what transpired.

"Do you remember the females Paarthurnax?" Odahviing asked, "How beautiful they were?"

Paarthurnax shook himself as if he were a dog, "I try not to think about it honestly" he answered

Odahviing nodded in partial understanding, "Where do you think they are?"

Paarthurnax shrugged, for he honestly didn't know.

"Why?" the Greybeard Master asked, "Why do you care so much?"

Odahviing shed a small tear; he allowed it to fall to the ground. Upon impact the tear turned into a small flame and then burnt itself out.

"I've been looking for them" Odahviing answered, "That's where I've been going. To the border regions...It gives me hope, thinking that eventually I will find one, that I will find her."

Paarthurnax sighed and shook his head in pity, "You're not still going on about her are you?" Paarthurnax asked, "It was ages ago, even if she is alive what makes you think that she even remembers you?"

Odahviing and Paarthurnax, for a change of pace, slowly walked towards the house, carefully moving through the trees and giving the orchard a wide berth.

Odahviing laughed, "The Blades remember you well enough for something that you did hundreds of years ago. What makes you think that she's forgotten? I can feel it Paarthurnax, she is alive, I will find her and when I do, we can finally do what we were sent here to do. Akatosh did not create us to be alone; he created us to bring a new creation to Nirn. How can we do that without females hmmm?"

Paarthurnax, although he sympathized with him, still held his ground. "You are still many years young Odahviing. You have yet to understand what that kind of freedom would mean."

"That kind of freedom?" Odahviing exclaimed, "How could anyone, even someone like Akatosh, or Stendarr or Mara allow us to exist in a world without love? What makes us the ones who get dealt the bad hand Paarthurnax? Why do we have to suffer while we helplessly watch others have happiness beyond even their own dreams?"

"Because it's the way it is Odahviing" Paarthurnax replied sternly, "Believe me, there was a time when I felt the same way. I was young and I once searched for the females myself, just like you are doing now. But I realized that in the end, dragons were not meant to have such luxuries. Our sole purpose was to dominate, and that was something that we could not do with the distraction of the fairer sex."

Odahviing scoffed, "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Because it is" Paarthurnax snapped, "If the females were found it would mean nothing but trouble and you know it! It would disgrace Akatosh and the Divines! It is against the Way of the Voice."

Odahviing rolled his eyes, "I am not bound to the Way as you are. I can do what I please and I wish to find them and you're going to help me."

Paarthurnax shook his head; "No" he said coldly, "It's a fool's errand. Going after them when they're most likely dead!"

Odahviing had about enough of Paarthurnax, he whipped around to his elder his eyes burning like the fires of the Red Mountain, his teeth as cold and hard as the snow on the Throat of the World. He barked as loudly as he could, for a moment unable to form words, when he composed himself a bit he spoke but with no less ferocity.

"Don't you get it! Before Alduin's betrayal, before everything, I had a life! A life that was cut short with the Dragon Cults and the War. I was respected...but more importantly I was loved by someone who loved me back! Does that mean anything to you? Can you even comprehend it?"

Odahviing took a breath and wiped another tear from his eye

"I don't think you can" Odahviing continued, "I think you lost your humanity when you gave yourself to the humanistic ideals of the Way! It destroyed you. Made you blind and deaf to your own people and what we were saying about our own dreams!"

Paarthurnax laughed at Odahviing's hypocrisy, "Coming from Alduin's right hand man" he retorted, "Really Odahviing and you accuse me of losing my humanity? What about you? Do you still have yours? How many people have you killed in the name of the cursed World Eater? Too many I'd wager."

Odahviing growled, "How dare you? After everything that I've done! After all that we've been through? I've told you things that I've told no one else. I confided in you more than I should have. I see you like a father you dare speak to me as if I were an abomination?"

Paarthurnax said nothing, "This conversation is over. I'll be waiting for your apology."

Odahviing said nothing and watched Paarthurnax flew off towards the Throat of the World, for Odahviing was not going to leave again, he would be the stronger one this time.

Odahviing instantly thought of his backup plan in the event that he failed in finding the females. It was the request that he asked Brelyna and J'Zhargo about, but he knew that only the gods were powerful enough to grant it.

Odahviing shouted to the sky and let out his own Thu'um which brought up his own portal to Aetherius. Stendarr, Kynareth and Mara were sitting on their thrones before him.

"Odahviing" Stendarr said with surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I have a request Father" Odahviing replied, "But you must swear total secrecy. Akatosh must never know."

Kynareth stared at Odahviing with a keen interest, "Why?" she asked, "What kind of request is it?"

"Would we ever deny our son?" Stendarr asked rhetorically

"Yes" Odahviing answered sarcastically, "You've denied me every time I came with a request. When I was but a week old you had the nerve to deny me food. I'm actually surprised that I've coming to you with this frankly, but I don't have any other choice."

Odahviing sighed deeply and continued

"I want you to make me human. Human for a day..."

Stendarr and Kynareth stared at each other and then at their son.

"You can't be serious?" Kynareth asked, "You want to be a human?"

"Not permanently" Odahviing explained, "Just for a day. Just to know what it feels like."

Stendarr shook his head, "its not possible Odahviing. It would be breaking everything, the laws of nature cannot be changed to such a degree."

Mara looked on in silence, studying Odahviing's face, in an instant she knew exactly what Odahviing was doing and what he was searching for. For the benefit of Stendarr and Kynareth, Mara spoke anyway.

"Why do you want to be a human?"

Odahviing hung his head in embarrassment but eventually answered her

"I want to feel. To love and be loved again...I miss them you see, the females, they're all I think about these days."

Mara shook her head, "Not all you think about. You have Samuel and Ghorbash and Scouts and all the others, they love you like any other."

Odahviing nodded, cutting her off at the same time, "Yes, yes" the dragon continued, "But I want to feel the passions of the flesh as well as the heart! Surely that is a just desire? Just to know that a dragon's heart is capable of such things would be more than enough, but in order to truly know, I must either find the females or become human."

Stendarr and Kynareth shook their heads in shame and walked away. Mara remained.

"Mother...Father" Odahviing begged, "Please. Don't go"

Odahviing became distraught, he started to panic, his nostrils were breathing smoke in and out, he was close to breathing fire out of fear and anger, but he did not.

"You were never there!" Odahviing screamed, "You abandoned me when I was but a child and you're abandoning me now! What kind of parents are you? Unworthy ones."

Odahviing then started to cry uncontrollably, it was all he could do to stay where he was and not fly off again if only to move and try and get rid of the pain.

Mara reached out to Odahviing and touched his snout, she then gently kissed his cheek and smiled. This calmed Odahviing down, who looked into the Goddesses' eyes.

"I grant your request." Mara replied, "Starting tomorrow, you will be human for 24 hours. Use it well."

Odahviing would've cried again had it not been for Mara stopping him by filling his heart with laughter instead for she hated to see one of Akatosh's children suffer anymore than necessary.

"T-t-thank you my Lady!" Odahviing said through his laughter, "This blessing shall not be forgotten! Praise be to you always!"

Mara nodded and walked away just as the portal closed.


	7. In Riften

Chapter Seven

In Riften

Scouts-Many-Marshes looked around and breathed in the lake air. The city had recently undergone a dramatic shift in policy, the Empire was in control of Riften but Maven Black-Briar, despite all of her influence and power, had finally been put to justice. She was executed by beheading, along with every single member of her family save Ingrid, who was defended by Elgrim, Mjoll the Lioness and Talen-Jei, who denied that Ingrid had any involvement in the family business.

The city was taking itself back, the guards having finally enough time and resources to take out the dreaded Thieves Guild. Most of them were pardoned by the Emperor himself, expect for the key members- Vex, Delvin Mallory and Brynjolf who were scheduled to suffer the same fate as Maven Black-Briar.

The canal at the bottom of the city was slowly being cleaned. New technology from Cyrodil was brought in, purifiers with the cleansing power of new found magic thanks to the White Gold Tower. It was a new day for Riften, a new life for everyone in the city, and there was much rejoicing to be had, the corruption and the tyranny were finally put to rest.

Mjoll the Lioness reinstated the former Jarl, Laila Law-Giver. As a reward for her service, Mjoll became the new housecarl, the former one having died protecting the city from an Imperial attack. The only reason that Laila was still alive was because the people respected and knew her.

With the treaty between the Argonians and the Dark Elves now passed into law, Talen-Jei, Madesi, Keerava, Brand-Shei and most of the dark elf population walked freely throughout the city as if they were on top of the world. They laughed, they danced. They cried and sang. The market was filled with their presence that day, almost as if it were spring time even though it was dead in the middle of winter.

Scouts, Brelyna, Samuel, Ghorbash and Hadvar walked through the street heading towards the Temple of Mara. Talen-Jei and Madesi recognized Scouts immediately; they rushed over to greet them.

"Well if it isn't Scouts-Many-Marshes" Talen-Jei exclaimed, "How have you been?"

Scouts was so taken by surprise that he forgot to so much as speak. Madesi laughed and playfully jabbed Scouts in the shoulder.

"Look at him" Madesi replied, "He's so surprised he can hardly believe it. Come on Scouts, you remember right, In Black Marsh? We romped through the slime together, fell in love with the same women and hunted the Werecrocs."

"Werecrocs?" Samuel asked

Talen-Jei looked down to Samuel and recognized him immediately.

"Samuel? You're back? I thought you left ages ago!"

Samuel shrugged and looked up towards Ghorbash and Scouts.

"We've taken him in under our wing" Ghorbash replied, "Ghorbash-gro-Dushnikh" he continued with an outstretched hand that Talen-Jei and Madesi took.

Scouts and Brelyna made their way into the Temple of Mara for rehearsal, the wedding wouldn't be for another few hours and they wanted to make sure that they were doing things right. Talen-Jei and Madesi showed the others the new Riften.

"It's a quite a change" Samuel said impressively, "Quite a change indeed."

"The Bee and Barb is partnered with the project" Talen-Jei explained, "Part of the reason why the Empire agreed to the purification project. That and Maven's execution...really put things into prospective again."

The more of the city they saw, the more that Samuel thought about returning. Hadvar saw this, for he had the same look in his eye when he first saw the Imperial City in Cyrodil, the look of wonder and awe.

J'Zhargo and Tsavani walked through the city gates, making history at the same time.

"So this is what Nord cities look like on the inside" J'Zhargo said to himself," What a shithole."

Tsavani however was grateful for the opportunity which made J'Zhargo change his mood; there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her.

"Do you think it's weird that Scouts and Brelyna are getting married?" Tsavani asked

J'Zhargo thought about the question long and hard, he came up with his answer but he was afraid to give it. The real answer was that yes, it was weird, especially since at one point in time J'Zhargo had feelings for Brelyna, when they were but students at the College and Tolfdir was the Master Wizard. Instead of this answer, he gave the one that he knew that Tsavani was looking for.

"No" J'Zhargo exclaimed, "If it's love it doesn't matter what appearances are. We should be happy for them."

Tsavani nodded and said nothing more on the issue.

Paarthurnax flew low and finally landed on top of the Bee and Barb, Talen-Jei, a close friend of Scouts, had installed a landing pad similar to one at Lakeview Manor, mostly because he had helped build the house and suggested it. The pad was made specifically for Paarthurnax and Odahviing but unlike the one at Lakeview, this one could only hold one dragon at a time.

Paarthurnax looked around nervously for Ghorbash, when he found he called out his name.

"Ghorbash!" he screamed, "Ghorbash come here, quickly!"

Ghorbash walked over and looked up in Paarthurnax's direction.

"What is it Paarthurnax? Is something wrong?"

Paarthurnax nodded, "I can't find Odahviing. I've looked in every possible place, he's gone!"

Ghorbash shrugged, there was little that he was able to do.

"Do something!" Paarthurnax continued

"What do you want me to do?" Ghorbash asked, "It's not like I just go looking for him all over Skyrim. Besides he's a dragon, he can take care of himself."

Paarthurnax listened to Ghorbash's words but he did not believe them.

Ghorbash went back to the market, leaving Paarthurnax to his own worries. J'Zhargo and Tsavani had joined the group; Talen-Jei was playing the lute while Keerava danced as if she were a gypsy girl, mesmerizing and captivating all who saw her.

Jarl Laila came out to see the festivities, Mjoll was beside her. Laila leaned in, curosity getting the better of her.

"What's going on Mjoll? Did we miss something?"

Mjoll smiled and answered her, "It's a celebration milady. The Dark Elves and the Argonians have finally made peace between their peoples. Quite a jubilee indeed."

A song broke out from the crowd; it was a sung in the traditional bar tune style, in context, "An Irish Drinking Song." Its title was appropriate- All Hail Riften. Hadvar and Madesi led the song, with Madesi starting the first verse.

* * *

_Gather round all my friends _

_ And listen to my ode._

_ While I tell you about the city_

_ Laden with its gold_

_ Underneath the city streets, yes we know it's true_

_ The Guild has enough of it for me and for you._

* * *

Hadvar took up the next verse of the song.

* * *

_So raise your swords and raise yours shields_

_ Let's face the enemy_

_ Liberate ourselves from this tyranny._

_ Take it from my man, this good faithful bard_

_ When we've won, we'll have fun_

_ All hail the Bee and Barb!_

* * *

Everyone cheered at this, especially Talen-Jei and Keerava. Then the chorus came, the song turning into a crowd song.

* * *

_All hail Riften, you are so great and true_

_ This is why we happy few, sing this ode to you._

_ The water's clean, the people sing and everyone is fine_

_ Put down the mead, come drink with me and open up the wine!_

* * *

The song transitioned over to Samuel.

* * *

_I used to roam these streets at night, I know every stone_

_ The cracks upon the walls and ground I used to call them home._

_ But I now I have family who loves me just the same _

_ And if you don't mind I will call them out by name-_

_ My loving uncle Ghorbash, my brother he's a Scout_

_ My grandda is dragon; he's a bit of a lout._

_ My cousin's the one who started with the bard_

_ He shouted that immortal phrase, "All hail the Bee and Barb!"_

* * *

The song stopped for a moment, everyone turned towards Samuel, Ghorbash and Hadvar and applauded them. They then turned towards Paarthurnax and did the same. Talen-Jei pulled out a lute and slowed the song down. As a joke Madesi added this verse.

* * *

_I don't why, I keep getting called a bard_

_ All I did was start this song_

_ It's getting rather long_

_ The real craft of the world, is what I really do_

_ A jeweler who makes things for both me and you_

_ Stop calling me a bard_

_ It's getting on my nerves_

_ I don't know when to stop _

_ It's really quite absurd_

_ So come on Talen-Jei my man_

_ Please play me out_

_ Help me and help I'll you_

_ Learn how to screw!_

* * *

Scouts and Brelyna burst from the Temple of Mara and joined in the song, the scene had now turned into a full on musical. Scouts and Brelyna did not add a new verse to the song; they simply started the chorus up once again, with one added twist.

* * *

_All hail to Riften and all hail to you_

_ This is why we sing this song, we happy few._

_ The water's clean as are the swords and everyone is fine_

_ So stop drinking all that mead and open the wine._

* * *

Hadvar closed the song with a call and response. He stood on top of a box and shouted as loud as he could.

* * *

_Raise your swords, raise your shields_

_ (Yes we'll raise them high)_

_ Let's stick it to our enemies, gouge them in the eye._

_ (Protect our home, our city, our family and our friends)_

_ Come on down and drink with me, we'll start this song again!_

* * *

Scouts and Brelyna, the rehearsal for the wedding over, decided to rest until the real thing happened. In their hearts and heads though, Scouts and Brelyna were already on their honeymoon. Speaking of which, when it came to their honeymoon, there was only one location that came to mind-Solstheim. It was the one place that they've never been to before and Scouts and Brelyna were not the sort to spend all of them time lounging at lake houses, they liked a little of adventure and mystery. Solstheim was the perfect destination.

Jarl Laila turned towards Mjoll

"I like that song. From henceforth it is the song of Riften."

Mjoll looked at the Jarl as if she were insane

"But milady, you can't just-"

Laila gave Mjoll a look, "I like that song." Laila replied, "It's jovial, it's happy and something that Riften needs. Especially now with the city on the rise and happier and wealthier than it's ever been, I want that song recorded in the historical records and made into our song!"

"But it's a bar song!" Mjoll protested

"I don't care Mjoll" Laila said, "I like it. It goes. End of story."

Mjoll nodded; incidentally the crowd started the song again, taking Hadvar's last line a bit too seriously. Nevertheless, those involved, gladly started over. Mjoll wrote down everything that they said and walked inside Mistveil Keep to put it in the historical records.

Eventually the music died down, but the celebration still continued, especially after the wedding of Scouts and Brelyna, which happened almost immediately after the end of the second time around with the song. Odahviing at this point, was present, hovering over the Temple of Mara. Paarthurnax, whose ears were better and more attuned to human speech, remained on top of the Bee and Barb, silently listening to the ceremony while blocking out all other noise.

Ghorbash, Samuel, Talen-Jei, Madesi, Derkeethus, Stands-in-Shallows and Neertrenaza took up Scouts' side of the room. J'Zhargo, Onmund, Faralda, Mirabelle Ervine, who was resurrected by J'Zhargo and the new Arch Mage of the College and Brand-Shei, took up Brelyna's side.

After the vow exchange, Scouts took up Brelyna in his arms and walked her out, kissing her as he went. Brelyna laughed and pushed Scouts playfully off.

"Wait until we get to Solstheim" Brelyna said, "Then we can have some fun."

Ghorbash, Hadvar and J'Zhargo heard this and immediately became uncomfortable.

"You're going to Solstheim?" Ghorbash asked turning to Scouts, "But that's crazy. That island is crawling with who knows what!"

Scouts laughed and shrugged him off, "That's why it's prefect Ghorbash."

"But what about Cyrodil, Or the Summerset Isles or High Rock, or _any_ of the providences! They all have ideal vacation spots, even in places like Black Marsh, the most inhospitable place in all of Tamriel, has cities on the coast that would be more than enough for the two of you."

"We've already made up our mind Ghorbash" Brelyna said as she stood on her own two feet. "We're going to Solstheim and that's that."

"Then I'm coming with you" J'Zhargo volunteered, "I won't bury you. I've done enough of that with Mirabelle and Savos. You need protection."

Brelyna thought about it for a bit, ultimately she agreed.

"But you can't do it alone" Brelyna continued, "Solstheim is full of dangers; different from Skyrim...We'll need at least three more to round it out."

Madesi, Talen-Jei and Hadvar immediately volunteered.

Scouts shook his head at Talen

"I can't let you do this Talen. You're my best friend and I love you like a brother. But you have Keerava to think about. You can't die, she would be lost without you."

Talen brushed him off, "What's the point of living if you don't die for something that you would fight for? Let me come with you, it's time that I own up to our friendship."

Hadvar smiled and commended Talen-Jei, "Good man" he replied, he turned to Scouts, "It's not every day that you get to fight with your friends now is it?"

Scouts shook his head, besides it would be a great opportunity for them to reconnect.

"Alright fine" he relented, "But remember, this is about me and Brelyna. I don't want you getting in the way of things."

"Don't worry" J'Zhargo said reassuringly, "I'll keep them in line."

Scouts smiled at J'Zhargo and walked out, the Khajiit, the Nord and the two Argonians following behind.


End file.
